


Une dernière prière ?

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Series: Supernabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS





	

Père, je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été un bon fils, ni même un bon frère. Je suis égoïste et trouillard. Immature.  
Il y a de nombreuses choses que j'aimerais ne jamais avoir faites. Fuir comme le gamin peureux que j'ai toujours été, en haut de liste. Vivre comme un dieu païen, non loin derrière.  
Je sais que je t'ai blessé, que ma disparition a contribué à la tienne.  
Je suis loin d'être parfait, je suis loin d'être le fils ou le frère rêvé, mais j'ai décidé de changer.  
Je vais enfin me montrer à la hauteur de tes espérances et cessé d'être cet enfant capricieux et effrayé que tu as toujours connu.  
Je vais enfin me comporter en adulte (presque) responsable et me dresser face à Lucifer.  
Pour le monde.  
Pour la race humaine.  
Pour Dean. Surtout pour Dean


End file.
